


Retrato Familiar

by cenaby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Sisters, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenaby/pseuds/cenaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EvilCharming SaviorQueen Emma debe volver al pueblo en el que nació por razones que escapan a ella, un StoryBrook sin magia pero en el que se va a encontrar con una familia de la ahora formara parte, al parecer su padre la abandono para poder realizar sus sueños, pero cuanto mas tiempo permanece Emma en su nueva casa, esta mas segura de que esta lejos de ser el hogar perfecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrato Familiar

No esta segura de como llego a este punto en su vida, debería saber a sus 25 años que confiar en un hombre de nuevo solo le dejaría el corazón roto, pero nunca fue buena aprendiendo de sus errores, sin embargo esta vez termino con algo mas que un corazón roto y un par de noches durmiendo en la calle o en algún refugio, en un momento su novio le promete una vida mejor para ambos y en el siguiente un oficial la escolta fuera de su celda para conocer el destino que su abogado pro-bono y un juez han decidido para ella.  
-Es su trabajo¡¡¡  
-Lo siento señorita Swan, pero este no es su primer cargo, fue el mejor trato que pude conseguir dada su situación, solo necesito los datos de...  
-No lo entiende?¡ no hay datos¡ no tengo adonde ir, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, al menos no en este momento, evidentemente los que tenia no eran tan cercanos como yo pensé..- Bajo la mirada mientras su mente le mostraba imágenes de aquellos con los que solo semanas atrás compartían con ella en el pequeña sala del departamento de Neal.  
-Si no tiene un lugar fijo de residencia y un oficial cercano al que rendir cuentas, no reunirá los requisitos para el arresto domiciliario y deberá cumplir la condena en una cárcel del estado.  
Tal vez eso era todo, tal vez esta vez no había luz al final del camino, las veces anteriores solo habían sido un par de noches en una celda hasta que el imbécil de Neal se acordaba de ella luego de unas noches de fiesta y aparecía con el dinero de la fianza, pero esta vez... esta vez no había Neal, ni fianzas, ni otra oportunidad, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, si, había vivido entre refugios, casas de amigos y hasta en su escarabajo aparcado en las afueras del centro comercial en el que trabajo en una de las tiendas por menos de dos meses hasta que cierto novio tuvo la brillante idea de robar y dejarla implicada, pero ahora?  
-Señorita Swan, siento mucho su situación, pero sin alguien que responda por usted mi trabajo ha concluido aquí, y solo me queda desearle suerte y dejar que el proceso continué.  
No¡¡¡ eso no podía ser todo, nunca se había sentido tan sola, no desde que su abuela falleció y se dio cuenta que desde ese momento solo seria ella en este mundo... su abuela...no¡¡¡ no podía pensar en esa familia ahora, no tan solo en ella sino en el infeliz de su padre...su padre -suspiro resignada, su padre seria la ultima opción, una perdida de tiempo, nunca le había importado, la ultima vez que lo vio fue en el velorio de su abuela, cuando no cruzaron palabras, lo ultimo que supo fue lo que su abuela le contó en los últimos meses de su larga y agonizante enfermedad, estaba recién casado y su esposa embarazada, tal vez por eso fue solo al velorio, tal vez su madrastra dio a luz en ese tiempo o no podía viajar las 4 horas de distancia en auto para acompañarlo debido a su embarazo, no estaba segura, de todos modos no importaba, por que habría de ayudarla ahora. Cuando nunca mostró el mas mínimo interés en ella.  
-Tal … tal vez si haya alguien, estoy segura que perderá su tiempo pero no quiero entrar a una celda en una cárcel del estado sin sentir que al menos lo intente todo. -Dijo con la voz entrecortada, muy ingenuamente siempre había guardado la esperanza de que su padre algún día volviera y le pidiera una segunda oportunidad, no era justo que fuera ella ahora la que tendría que rogar por una, una segunda oportunidad de dejarla estar a su lado para evitar 2 años de cárcel.  
-Muy bien, dígame quien es.  
-Mi... mi padre, su nombre es David, David Nolan, no se su numero de teléfono ni su dirección porque no he sabido nada de el en casi 10 años pero usted podría localizarlo, lo ultimo que supe es que era el Alcalde del pueblo en el que nací, StoryBrook.  
-Muy bien, déjeme hacer unos llamados. -Con esas palabras su abogado de corte gracioso y corbata arrugada salio de la sala mientras un oficial la acompañaba a su celda, en cuanto entro, se dejo caer sobre la pequeña e incomoda cama, las lagrimas caían sin control, recordó que en los últimos días de vida de su abuela Ruth, esta le había repetido quizá como ultimo consuelo en sus pocos momentos de lucidez que todos teníamos un propósito en la vida, solo que algunos tardaban en descubrirlo, es así como hay personas que muestran interés en la música desde temprana edad llevando alegría o consuelo con su arte, como hay personas que descubren su propósito cuando están en los cincuentas y su ingrato hijo le pide que se haga cargo de una bebe recién nacida, si, su propósito fue ser la mejor abuela, porque sin ella Emma tal vez hubiera sido criada en un orfanato, "y el mio abuela?" pregunto Emma en aquel entonces entre risas disimuladas ante las ideas de su abuela que siempre parecían estar acompañadas de la inspiración del ron en las mañanas, "El tuyo mi preciosa Emma, el tuyo es ser la salvadora, me salvaste de la soledad, me salvaste del desamor cuando lo único que llenaban mis días eran las promesas de visitas de un hijo que siempre estuvo muy concentrado en su futuro como para disfrutar de su presente"  
Al día siguiente luego de una terrible noche de sueño, el grito del guardia la vuelve a su triste realidad, una celda fría y un destino prácticamente sellado.  
-Swan¡ tu abogado te espera¡ -Lo primero que ve al ingresar a la sala es a Stuart, su abogado con la misma corbata de el día anterior,y a un hombre de traje cargando unos papeles.  
-Señorita Swan¡ -La recibe con una cálida sonrisa, Emma quiere golpearlo en los dientes, ella enfrenta dos años de cárcel y hoy el decide tener un buen día.  
-Buenos días -En su voz se nota el cansancio de una mala noche.  
-Aquí el señor Mark es el representante del juez, el la acompañara junto con un oficial hasta el que sera su domicilio fijo durante los próximos 2 años, antes de que comencemos con la firma de los papeles en los que se compromete a respetar y cumplir las pautas asignadas por el juez, le daré un breve resumen ya que estamos cortos de tiempo.  
Mierda¡¡¡ Emma no entendió nada, nunca antes fue a una cárcel solo unas noches en algunas comisarias, supone que este es el protocolo, pero repite lo que acaba de escuchar de nuevo en su mente, pautas asignadas por el juez, domicilio fijo, no, definitivamente no entendió.  
-Disculpe, adonde me trasladan?  
-StoryBrook, siento la demora, pero tuve que terminar los arreglos de su traslado casi en la madrugada, su oficial supervisor de ahora en mas el sheriff... -buscando entre los papeles que tiene entre sus manos, vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia Emma. -Graham, fue difícil de localizar en la madrugada, el estado no puede pagarle a un oficial especial que se traslade a su nuevo domicilio así que debíamos contar con el compromiso de los agentes con los que ya contaba el lugar, es por eso que usted firmara sus papeles ahora, y el representante del juez, el señor Mark aquí presente, se encargara de que su oficial supervisor y su padre los firmen al llegar.  
-MI PADRE?¡¡¡ -Emma no esta segura de entender nada, de repente una ansiedad se apodera de ella, su padre, tal vez la cárcel no sea un mal lugar después de todo, no seria peor que vivir bajo el mismo techo del hombre que la abandono y del que prácticamente no sabe nada, tal vez acostumbra a matar hijas que aparecen en su puerta a los 25 años y con una tobillera electrónica escoltadas de un oficial y con esposas.  
-Debo decirle que no fue fácil de localizar, y no pareció interesado en lo que yo tenia que decirle sobre usted hasta que casi corta la llamada y termine gritando que usted iría presa, que era un asunto muy delicado, luego de explicarle su situación, pareció meditarlo por una eternidad hasta que accedió a ser su responsable legal durante este periodo.  
Responsable? Ja¡¡¡ Emma no esta segura de que sean buenas noticias.  
-Como le decía estamos cortos de tiempo, una patrulla la espera para su traslado en este momento, si pudiera firmar los papeles mientras le comento algunos de los puntos mas relevantes... -Le acerca los papeles a Emma quien se sienta frente suyo aun con desconfianza. -La sentencia es de dos años, pero el juez podría revisar su caso luego del primer año y si muestra buena conducta en ese periodo podría dejarla en libertad, la tobillera electrónica tiene un perímetro preestablecido, las visitas a su oficial a cargo están programadas cada 15 días, se le puede pedir muestras de sangre u orina sin previo aviso para pruebas de narcóticos, sobra decirle en que terminara su caso si dan positivas, tendrá periodos de tiempo asignados entre su oficial y el asistente del juez que le permitirán realizar tareas fuera del domicilio, podría estudiar o buscar trabajo, tiene toque de queda los fines de semana, y deberá realizar tareas sociales también a cargo de su oficial.  
…  
El viaje no es nada menos de incomodo, esposada en la parte trasera de una patrulla entre la aburrida conversación de los hombres en los asientos delanteros, el paisaje le recuerda mucho a su infancia, lejos de la gran ciudad en la que vive ahora, vivía, se corrige, finalmente contar arboles a la orilla del camino rinde su fruto y se queda dormida, cuando abre los ojos, es momentos antes de ser recibida por un cartel que dice Bienvenidos a StoryBrook, la ansiedad vuelve a hacerle compañía, nunca sintió tantos deseos de correr en su vida, adonde? No esta segura, no tiene ningún lugar adonde ir, ni nadie quien la espere tampoco, un ultimo suspiro y la patrulla estaciona afuera de una imponente mansión de color blanco, Emma mira alrededor cuando la escoltan fuera del auto, frente a el vehículo se encuentra otra patrulla, una de la policía local supone, de el sale un hombre algo desarreglado y bastante joven como para ser su supuesto sheriff encargado.  
-Llegamos señorita Swan, -Es el asistente del juez del que ya no recuerda el nombre.  
-Buenas tardes oficiales, yo soy el Sheriff Humbert Graham -Se saludan entre ellos e ignoran a Emma quien solo recibe una sonrisa amable del que al parecer si es el muy joven Sheriff del pueblo.  
Se dirigen hacia la puerta que tiene el numero 108 pero antes de que alguno de los presentes que no tiene las manos esposadas y puede golpear la puerta lo haga esta se abre.  
-Los estaba esperando, escuche el auto estacionar en frente. -Es todo lo que sale de la boca del muy infeliz y bien vestido padre que al parecer le toco, David apenas le dirige una mirada mientras les indica que lo sigan, al parecer el sheriff recibe mas atención que ella, porque la mirada de desconfianza que su padre le da al desaliñado sheriff es suficiente para hacerlo dudar unos segundos de si debería entrar o no.  
Apenas en el foyer la atención de los cuatro hombres y Emma incluida se dirige a lo que al parecer es una visión, una mujer de cabello corto,ojos oscuros, apenas mas baja de estatura que ella misma, los recibe con una sonrisa algo incomoda, vestida con una camisa blanca,una muy ajustada falda de color negro y unos tacones en los que ninguna mujer normal podría estar parada con la gracia y la clase que parecen naturales en ella.  
-Ella es mi esposa, la señora Regina Mills-Nolan -Les informa su padre de la forma mas fría y normal, -Regina asiente con la cabeza y murmura un saludo cordial antes de acercarse a David y ofrecerle otra incomoda sonrisa a Emma,  
-Mi estudio esta por aquí. -Les indica, pero antes de que puedan entrar un grito de asombro interrumpe la lúgubre reunión.  
-Wow¡¡¡ tu eres mi hermana?¡ -Un pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos similares a los de ella le pregunta desde las escaleras.  
-Henry¡ te dije que esperaras en tu cuarto. -La voz de Regina, que se acerca a el para tomarlo de los hombros e intentar dirigirlo arriba.  
-Son esposas de verdad? -le pregunta a ella, -Tienen armas mas grandes que las de Sheriff?¡ -le pregunta a los oficiales, estos solo sonríen, mientras su padre los termina de dirigir al estudio y Regina intenta llevar a Henry al piso superior sin mucho éxito.  
-Si no le molesta señor Nolan... -El asistente Mark.  
-Alcalde Nolan. -Los corrige en un tono autoritario,  
-Alcalde Nolan, disculpe usted, solo necesito su firma y la del Sheriff Graham, la señorita Emma puede quedarse aquí mientras el oficial le coloca la tobillera electrónica.  
-Claro. -es todo lo que responde, los tres hombres desaparecen detrás de la puerta del que Emma supone es el estudio, dejándola con el oficial que ahora le retira las esposas y le indica los detalles del nuevo accesorio que coloca en su tobillo y que la va a acompañar durante los próximos dos años, bajo la mirada fascinada de Henry -si Emma no escucho mal el nombre, que al parecer no tiene intenciones de obedecer a su madre que decidió quedarse en la sala con ellos, tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez por educación y no dejarla sola, o tal vez por desconfianza de una mujer a la que nunca antes vio en su vida y que ahora esta en su casa, en su sala, con un dispositivo eléctrico en su tobillo. Seguramente es por educación, si, seguramente.  
Luego de unos momentos Regina deja la sala y se reúne con los hombres en el foyer.  
-Eso es todo, muchas gracias Alcalde Nolan. -Es lo único que escucha Emma desde su asiento en el cómodo sillón de la sala, al lado de un pequeño que no le quita los ojos de encima. Luego de eso, escucha los sonidos de la puerta delantera cerrarse, luego el de la puerta del estudio y finalmente la de los autos encendiendo, para quedarse en el silencio total durante unos momentos. Eso es todo, piensa Emma, ahora que los oficiales se fueron David va a aparecer delante suyo con una ametralladora, pero para su sorpresa es la bonita morocha que apareció en las escaleras cuando entro, su madrastra si no esta equivocada.  
-Henry sube a tu cuarto por favor, luego puedes conversar con la señorita Swan Luego de dirigirle una mirada a cada mujer, hace lo que le pidieron y desaparece escaleras arriba.  
-Quiere acompañarme? Voy a mostrarle su habitación. -Aunque es una pregunta, Emma esta segura que no tiene opciones y se levanta para seguirla, supone que le tocara dormir en la habitación de servicio o tal vez en el zotano, pero no, su habitación esta escaleras arriba también. Luego de unos segundos de silencio aparecen frente a la puerta y Regina le indica con un gesto que la siga, muy amablemente le indica donde se encuentra cada cosa, luego se detiene en la puerta y antes de retirarse le dice.  
-Siento mucho si Henry la hizo sentir incomoda, nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de contarle sobre usted. -Emma no esta segura de como responder así que solo asiente.  
-La dejare unos momentos para que se ponga cómoda y volveré para traerle algo de cenar, estoy segura que debe estar exhausta así que luego podrá descansar.  
Emma no esta segura de como comportarse, esta segura que su madrastra preferiría no haberla conocido nunca y no tener que estar ahora atendiendo a una total desconocida, pero sin mas opciones, respira profundo y decide intentar al menos comenzar una relación cordial con la mujer que se encuentra frente suyo.  
-Emma... puede llamarme Emma -le dice algo nerviosa.  
-Emma -repite Regina quien también decide suspirar profundo antes de acercarse y extender su mano. -Siento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, mi nombre es Regina y soy la madre de tus hermanos -esta vez sonríe mas calidamente, Emma parpadea unos segundos intentando volver en si, y toma su mano para completar el saludo.  
-Disculpe, dijo... hermanos? Bueno, es que solo sabia de Henry... en realidad no sabia de el, bueno técnicamente si, es que...  
Regina sonríe ante los nervios evidentes de Emma -Creo que tu también puedes tratarme de tu y llamarme por mi nombre, y si, tienes dos hermanos, Henry tiene 8 años, ya lo conociste, esta fascinado con la idea de una hermana mayor desde esta mañana que supo de ti, y Charlotte, ella tiene 4 años pero le pedí a mi madre que la cuidara por unas horas, se pone algo nerviosa con la gente y no quería tenerla aquí sin saber que nos esperaba, con Henry no pude -sonríe nuevamente -El... -suspira y su sonrisa se va -El esta algo nervioso últimamente y su imaginación ya nos ha metido en problemas con mi madre, por lo que decidí dejarlo con nosotros con la condición de que se quedara en su cuarto, pero ya ves que no funciono muy bien -ríe de nuevo.  
-Wow¡¡¡ dos hermanos¡ es algo nuevo jaja -En ese exacto momento Regina puede ver a Henry reflejado en Emma, las mismas expresiones.  
-Muy bien, te dejo para que te pongas cómoda, vuelvo enseguida. -Regina sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina, Emma se dirige al baño y se quita la ropa en segundos, abre la llave del agua y sin pensarlo se deja llevar por sus pensamientos mientras su cuerpo se relaja por primera vez desde que este infierno comenzó.  
Emma esta terminando de vestirse con un par de pijamas que estaban colocados al pie de la cama cuando salio del baño, Regina¡ piensa para sus adentros, apenas unas horas aquí y la mujer ya tuvo que proveerle de ropa y de una leve introducción a la vida de la que ahora va a formar parte y de la que hasta hace unas horas atrás desconocía, en ese momento un sonido en la puerta la devuelve a la realidad -adelante -Regina entra a la habitación con una bandeja con algunos platos y un vaso de jugo. -Espero que le guste señorita Swan -demasiado para el tratamiento de ti, piensa Emma, Regina deja la bandeja en la mesa de luz y se dirige a la puerta para retirarse.  
-Regina... -Se detiene en la puerta -solo quería darte las gracias, por todo, no esperaba tanto -Regina solo asiente y se retira cerrando la puerta.  
Luego de devorar toda su cena, Emma se acomoda debajo de las cobijas y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio, mañana le espera un día largo.  
Luego de darle de cenar a Henry, Regina lo envió a su habitación a dormir, paseaba ansiosa por la sala mientras esperaba a David que fue a buscar a su hija, luego de un rato escucha el auto estacionar afuera, David entra con Charlotte en brazos ya dormida  
-Te juro que cada vez soporto menos a tu madre¡ -Le entrega a la niña y sin mas vuelve a encerrarse en el estudio, Regina suspira y lleva a Charlotte a su habitación.  
Tarde en la noche Regina esta leyendo un libro en la cama cuando David entra en la habitación, solo con mirarlo sabe que esta enojado, ambos tuvieron un día largo -Como te sientes? -le pregunta algo fría, David se quita el saco y la corbata  
y se sienta en la cama de espaldas a ella. -como crees? -le contesta en mal tono.  
Regina no quiere otra noche sin dormir o empezar un mal día mañana, se acerca a el por la espalda y le ofrece un masaje, David sigue tenso -Esto no me gusta -le dice casi gruñendo -La conociste, dime que te parece?  
-Parece algo asustada David.  
-Esto fue un error, no debí aceptar, no es mi hija¡ -Esto lo dijo mas para si mismo. Regina detuvo sus movimientos y David continuo -Me refiero a que no la conozco.  
-Entonces tal vez deberías ver esto como una oportunidad para hacerlo. -Regina continua con el masaje.  
-O tal vez fue el peor error que pude cometer, traerla a esta casa donde viven mis hijos, no estamos en condiciones de lidiar con algo así en este momento -Dio un suspiro profundo -No con lo de Henry, no con las elecciones en un par de meses, no lo se, no me gusta la idea aun. -De repente se sintió mas presionado, de un movimiento alejo las manos de Regina de sus hombros y se giro para verla, sus ojos fríos al igual que sus manos cuando la sostuvieron de la cintura y la obligaron a recostarse de nuevo en la cama -Estoy muy tenso, un simple masaje no me va a ayudar y quiero poder dormir esta noche -Regina sabia a lo que se refería, le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras que David se alejaba apenas para despojarse de su ropa, la ayudo a quitarse el pijama de seda y volvió a la cama para acomodarse encima suyo, sus besos eran algo bruscos, como lo eran cada vez que tenia un mal día y llegaba a la cama luego de algunos vasos de whisky, Regina cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse, su marido estaba bien dotado y cuando no estaba preparada el sexo le resultaba bastante incomodo, no es que David lo notara últimamente -Tendré que arreglar mis horarios cada 15 días -le decía entre besos -Sabes que no me gusta la idea que ese imbécil tenga que ser su oficial a cargo, pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se te acerque -Su tono era posesivo -No lo dejare usar esto como una excusa para estar cerca tuyo -Sus besos bajaron a su cuello, mientras dejaba caer lentamente su peso sobre ella, Regina sabia que no era normal que los celos de su marido la excitaran de esa manera, pero tal vez luego de tantos problemas y tanto distanciamiento entre ambos, eran lo único que la hacían sentir que David aun la quería, no es que no lo hiciera, solo que llevaban mucho tiempo sin demostrárselo, acomodo sus piernas alrededor de David quien entro en ella lentamente, ambos gimieron al sentir al otro, luego de darle tiempo a que se ajustara a el, David comenzó con embestidas fuertes y profundas, Regina mordía su labio inferior intentando contener sus gemidos que subían de volumen con cada embestida, David fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos, el ruido de la cama y los gemidos contenidos de ambos llenaban la habitación hasta que un grito liberador escapo de la boca de Regina cuando alcanzo el clímax seguida de David unos segundos después.  
Se dejo caer al lado suyo -Eso era justo lo que necesitaba -Le dijo y se levanto de la cama sin mirarla y camino hacia el armario de donde regreso unos minutos después vestido con sus pijamas para encontrarla con los suyos puestos también, se acomodo a su lado y sin decirse nada mas se preparaban para dormir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. -Papi¡¡¡ -Charlotte se dirigió corriendo a la cama y con algo de dificultad se trepo para acomodarse en medio de sus padres -La puerta estaba abierta? -Pregunto Regina, quien se sonrojo ante la idea de que su hija pudiera haberlos encontrado en una posición comprometedora solo un momento antes. -Lo siento, lo olvide -Se disculpo David quien volvió a recostarse para dejar a su pequeña hija acomodarse en su pecho. -Charly, nena ya habíamos hablado de que no puedes seguir durmiendo con nosotros, tienes que hacerlo en tu cama princesa. -Intento Regina sin mucha suerte, su hija y su esposo ya estaban prácticamente dormidos, dio un suspiro de resignación y cerro los ojos pensando en el día que les esperaba mañana.


End file.
